Yugioh Monsters Alive: The Revenge
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: COMPLETE!Years after Atem's disappearance, he has come back but he's not the only one. Meanwhile, his daughter Cairo deals with her own problems. Atem/Mana Yugi/Tea
1. Chapter 1

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Note: This is a sequel to Yugioh Monsters Alive: Parenthood. If you haven't read that, go and do so please so that you'll understand what is going on.**

"Yufi, it's time to wake up!" calls Tea from downstairs in the kitchen. A girl with shoulder length brown hair like her mother and blue eyes sits up in bed that morning. She shields her eyes from the sun that comes in through her window and she yawns. It is the first day of school for her but she isn't nervous at all.

Her name is Yufi Motou and she is ten years old. She always gets good grades in school and is never late for class. She gets out of bed, putting on her sailor uniform. It is a red pleated skirt with a white short sleeve blouse and a red bow to go with it. After getting dressed, she goes downstairs where she sees her mom, setting her breakfast down on the table.

"How did you sleep?" Tea asks with a smile while washing the dishes.

"Great," Yufi replies.

"You have to hurry. Your cousin Cairo will be here any minute." Yufi sighs at the thought of her cousin. She always walks with her cousin to school and when she did, they were almost late for class because of Cairo. Hopefully this year would be different.

Soon, the bell rings and Yufi picks up her book bag and turns to her mother.

"Hey, where's dad?" she asks.

"He had to go into work early," her mother replies, referring to her father Yugi. Yufi nods and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door to see Cairo waiting for her. In height, she is shorter than Yufi, only reaching her shoulder. Cairo has slightly narrowed amethyst eyes but they show a side of innocence. Her black hair reaches her calves and she has slightly spiky bangs that reach just over her eyebrows.

"Wow, you're here early for a change," says Yufi as they head to school. Sometimes they would walk or take the train or bus to school. Since it is a nice day outside, they walk.

"I decided to start off fresh," replies Cairo. At the same time, they put their hands in a comfortable position. Cairo puts her hands behind her head while Yufi's hands are behind her back. "Another year school…great."

"Aw come Cairo, it won't be that bad. School is actually pretty fun."

"You're the only girl I know that likes school."

"I don't _like _school but hey, it's the only way we can learn."

"Not really," Cairo says and she clenches her fists with a smirk. "I could be home schooled by my mom! That I way I could sleep in late and not have to put on a uniform!"

Yufi only shakes her head. At times when Cairo is like this, she keeps her mouth closed, knowing that she cannot talk any sense into her because her words will go through one ear and out the next.

They arrive at Domino Elementary, a tall white building with many windows and a roof where you can hang out on. On the inside were a lot of students and red lockers lined up against the wall.

Cairo closes her locker and sighs. "And this is where my life ends," she says to herself.

"Greetings Cairo," comes a voice from behind and she turns around to see her other cousin, Konoko. She has short, light blue hair and blue eyes. Konoko is always polite and takes after her mother, Kisara. Whenever Cairo or Yufi has a problem, they always come to her. She is the oldest of both of them, being at age eleven.

"Oh, hey there Konoko," Cairo says back. "I know you're excited about school."

"Well of course. I can't wait to get my head into those books."

"Why do you even waste your time here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean your father is super rich. He owns a gaming company and runs an amusement park. Plus you're a genius anyway so you don't need to come to school."

"I suppose you're right. I guess I just come here to have some company."

Cairo dims her eyes, looking away and thinking to herself, 'If I had that kind of knowledge, all of my problems would be solved. Darn that girl's intelligence! Darn her!'

Yufi sits down at her desk, putting down her books. Since it is still a little early, there are only a few people in class. One in particular she didn't want to see. She sighs and folds her arms as the boy with blonde hair and brown eyes comes up to her. He is a year older but since he has a late birthday, he is in the same class as her.

"Johnny Wheeler. What do you want? Come to borrow one of my school supplies and not return it?" asks Yufi and he sweat drops and smiles.

"Nah, I just came to say hey." Yufi raises an eyebrow and he drops his head. "Okay, I really came over here because I forgot to bring a pencil and paper to class. Can you help me out?" he asks, clasping his hands together.

"Honestly, how are you gonna make it in life if you keep forgetting things. I hope this doesn't continue to high school or you'll be in trouble."

"Geez, you sound like my mom," he says as she hands over what he needs. "You must lecture Cairo to death." Yufi glares at him and he take one step back so she won't be able to hit him or anything. "Where is she anyway? You two are _always_ together. I haven't really seen much of her in awhile."

"I don't know where she is right now. Hopefully she'll make it here in time."

"Any word from you know who?"

"Nope, he still hasn't been found and it's been like seven years."

"Man that sucks.

"Shh…she's coming," says Yufi, seeing Cairo walk in and she takes a seat next to her.

"Hey why'd you two get quiet all of a sudden?" she asks with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"It's nothing," Yufi quickly replies, flinging her hand multiple times. Cairo narrows her eyes, arching one of her eyebrows and she grunts, knowing that she's lying. "Really! We're weren't talking about anything! Geez! Stop giving me that look!" Before Cairo can say anything else, the bell rings and classes are now about to begin.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

After school is over for the day, Yufi and Cairo walk down the sidewalk on their way home. To the left of them is a park which is mostly filled with grass and trees. There are people lounging on the grass, meditating or reading books and others playing with their dogs of frisbee with their friends.

"So what were you two talking about earlier today?" asks Cairo, giving Yufi a serious look and she sweat drops. Her cousin could have split personalities sometimes. First she's happy and hyper and then she's serious and laid back. "Tell me the truth."

"Okay…we were just talking about your dad that's all."

"Why?"

"We were wondering if he was ever gonna come back. We stopped talking about because…we thought it would make you upset."

"Oh…"

"We can get off this subject if you want."

Cairo looks up to the bright sky and sighs lightly. She can remember clearly on the day that her dad disappeared. He just vanished before her eyes and then she never saw him again.

"Hey…are you alright?" her cousin asks with concern.

She looks back down and gives her a reassuring smile. "Yes. I'm fine."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana goes around dusting things in her house. Her brown, spiky hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she wears a white bandana on her head. She dusts the tables and the television and then her pictures. She picks them up one by one, giving them once glance before cleaning them. The first is a picture of Cairo in the first grade. Her two front teeth are missing as she smiles. The next is a recent picture of her and her daughter. Mana lies on her stomach with her legs up and Cairo is partially on her back sideways, resting her head on her arms with a smile. Another is a picture of Atem and Cairo going down the slide at a park. Mana sighs before putting that away, trying not to look sad when her daughter comes home. The last is of her and Atem at their wedding, smashing cake into each others faces while people in the background laugh.

Mana feels a tear trickle down and he cheek and she sniffs. He not being around devastates her. She wishes that he would come through that door and give her a loving hug and a kiss, holding her in his arms and never letting go. She quickly puts the photo down as her daughter walks in and she manages to smile.

"Hey, how was the first day of school?" Mana asks.

"Same old, same old I guess," Cairo replies, walking up to her mother, giving her a hug and a kiss. As she pulls back, she looks around to see the whole place clean. "Have you been cleaning all day?"  
"Yeah. This place was in desperate need of cleaning," Mana says, wiping a little bit of sweat from her forehead. Her daughter turns to look at the pictures and looks at one in particular. Mana follows her gaze to see her looking at the picture of her and her father.

"Sometimes…I feel like it's all my fault he's gone," says Cairo lowly and Mana crouches down to her level, lifting her head to hers.

"It's not your fault."

"But he was trying to save me. Bakura was coming for me, not him. Why couldn't dad just let me go instead?"

"Because he loved you too dearly to let you get hurt."

"Seven years," says Cairo. "You think he's ever gonna come back?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I'll never lose hope and neither should you." Cairo nods.

_I hope you liked this first chapter! Please review!_


	2. The Stranger

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Yufi walks out of her house the next day and sees Cairo standing outside, slouched over and her eyes heavy. "Somebody had a rough night." She lazily lifts her head to acknowledge her and she sighs, putting a hand on her head. "I guess we'll take the train." Her cousin smiles, glad that they won't be walking and hoping that she can get a seat on the train so that she can get a little nap. Her smile is turned to a frown when they board the train and find it crowded.

If it is anything that she hates the most, she hates crowded places because they make her agitated and uncomfortable. Since she and Yufi can't reach the straps above their heads, they grab hold onto a nearby pole instead.

Cairo glances at a man who sits down with one leg crossed over the other and his arms are crossed over his chest. He wears a skull cap on his head and his blonde bangs go down both sides of his face. His eyes are closed in meditation. Before she can make any more observation of the man, the train jerks a little, causing a businessman to bump into her and she growls in frustration and blows up some of her hair that has gotten onto her face.

"I dislike this," she complains and Yufi shakes her head.

"You're the one that wanted to go on the train in the first place Cairo," says Yufi, causing the man to open his amethyst eyes. He looks over at the two girls as the train stops and they get off. Quickly he gets up and follows behind them, slightly squinting his eyes at the girl with long black hair. He doesn't follow too close behind them though, thinking that they would suspect that he is following him. They continue on their way to school which is only a half a block away. The can practically see the school from where they are.

"Another day of school eh, Cairo?" says Yufi with a smile.

"You really do like school."

"Do not!"

Cairo grins. "But look at you. Every time school is mentioned, you have a big smile on your face. You're just like Konoko."

"Well maybe if you would get a little excited about school, your grades would be a lot better," says Yufi, narrowing her eyes and Cairo sighs, sensing a lecture coming on and Yufi continues to babble about how she should study.

Her focus isn't on Yufi's lecture. She looks from the corner of her eye to see the same man from the train following them. "…And another thing, maybe you should get some more sleep, that way you won't fall asleep in class! Ever thought about--Hey are you even listening!?" she exclaims, seeing that Cairo has stopped with her head turned. The man is no longer there.

'Strange…'

"Hello? Earth to Cai!" Yufi yells, waving a hand in front of her face and she turns to her.

"Yes?"

Yufi slaps her forehead. "Nothing. Let's get to school before we're late." They go on while a head peeks out from behind a tree. His eyes narrow as they walk away.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

The end of the school day is no different for this time Yufi spots him following them on their way home. She taps Cairo on the shoulder who looks at her. "He's been following us since we left school," she says and Cairo gives a quick glance at the man before looking back at her cousin. "At first I thought he was one of the student's parents. But he's not."

"You think he's following us eh?"

"Yeah."

"Let's clarify that."

"Cairo no!" she whispers loudly.

"Hey are you--" she stops as she turns around for the man has vanished once again. Yufi sighs in relief while Cairo folds her arms in disappointment. "He seemed a little familiar."

"Whatever Cai, let's go." They go on their way down the sidewalk, heading home. On both sides of the sidewalk are other students; some are from their school and others are from different schools. All are heading back to their destinations after a hard day. They go past a bookstore and Cairo quickly walks backward to the store and looks through the window.

"Come on Cairo."

"Go on without me. I'm gonna go in here for awhile," she replies. She wants to see if any manga of her favorite anime has come in yet.

"Fine. Just don't stay out so late and I'll see you later."

She rushes into the store and immediately runs into the manga section of the bookstore. She skims each section on the shelves about a hundred times before dropping to her knees, bowing her head. "You gotta be kidding. I've waited a whole day for the issue to come out. How long must I wait?" She groans inwardly and slowly stands to her feet, straightening out her skirt before heading outside. It is already dark and she groans even louder. She was supposed to be home hours ago. 'I am so gonna get it when I get home,' she thinks to herself before starting on her way home.

There is suddenly an explosion off in the distance and her head shoots up, watching as the cloud of smoke shoots up into the air. She ponders on whether to go see what it is or to ignore it and go home. 'Someone may be in trouble.' She dashes off in that direction and soon she sees what started the explosion. The same man with the skull cap and blonde bangs is having a duel against someone else. He has a Dark Magician while his opponent who is wearing all black, has an Insect Queen. The Dark Magician disappears, leaving the man with the skull cap wide open for another attack.

Cairo watches as the insect shoots another attack. She grits her teeth and quickly rushes in front of him, whipping out her wand in time to make a force field appear around them. The man, who is slouched over, lifts his head to see the familiar girl protecting him. His eyes widen when he sees the wand in her hand.

She drops her shoulders once the attack has stopped. Her breaths become short because she has used too much energy. The opponent attacks once again and she puts up another force field, straining to keep it up.

'Why is she protecting me?' the skull capped man asks himself before gasping, seeing the force field starting to crack.

'I can't hold on!' Cairo thinks to herself and the force field finally breaks, blowing her and the man back. They both lie on the ground as the insect disappears and he approaches them both. He looks down at the wand in the girl's hand and reaches down to grab it. But he suddenly pulls back when black electricity emits from it as he tries to touch it and it disappears. Holding his hand, he then turns his attention to the man with the skull cap. He crouches over him and looks at him before looking at his Dark Magician card.

Just as he reaches down to get it, the skull capped man opens his narrowed, amethyst eyes and punches the man dead in the face, knocking him out. He then sits up and looks at the unconscious girl laying next to him.

'You've grown so much…'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana looks at the clock on the wall with worry and paces around the kitchen a couple of times before stopping at the phone on the wall. Cairo still hasn't come home yet and she is beginning to think something bad has happened to her. She picks up the phone and dials Tea's number. After a few rings, Yufi picks up the phone instead.

_"Hello."_

"Hi Yufi. Is Cairo over there with you?"

_"No. She stopped at a bookstore after school. She hasn't made it back home yet?"_

"She hasn't. I don't think she would stay at a book store for nearly five hours."

_"I'm sorry," Yuri apologizes. "I should've stayed with her or--"_

"Don't blame this on yourself. She knew she was supposed to come home right after school."

_"Well if you find her, can you please let me know?"_

Mana nods. "Will do Yufi." She hangs up the phone before heading to the front door, putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys. She opens the door, about to step out when a figure just slightly taller than her stands in her way. Mana's heart nearly bursts out of her chest, startled by this mystery person. Her eyes slowly scroll down to the girl lying in his arms and she gasps.

"Cairo!" she exclaims before looking back at the person. "Who are you?"

"Calm down Mana," he says and her eyes widen. "She's going to be fine."

"Y-You…H-How do you know my name?" He reaches up to the cap on his head and slowly pulls it off, revealing his tri colored, spiky hair. Mana's eyes water up and she becomes speechless.

"It's nice to see you again Mana."

_AM: Guess who's back?_

_Cairo: Who?_

_AM: I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait till next time if you can't figure it out._

_Cairo: (groan) Please review… _


	3. Reunion

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mana stares in shock at the man in front of her, holding Cairo in his arms. His amethyst eyes gaze down into her aquamarine ones. Her mouth is slightly agape, still not believing her eyes and he only smirks.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asks and she lunges forward onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Tears fall out of her closed eye lids as he starts to kiss back. Eventually, after losing air, they pull away.

"Atem…I knew you'd come back. I never lost hope," says Mana, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too Mana," he says, giving her one last peck on the lips before walking in, setting Cairo on the couch. Mana walks up next to him as he looks down at Cairo, who is still out cold from the previous battle. "Tell me, how long have I've been gone? I wasn't able to keep up with the time."

"It's been seven years," Mana replies, causing him to glance at her with a hinted shocked expression on his face before turning back to look down at his daughter. He couldn't believe that he has been gone for that long. But then again, just by looking at her, she has grown a lot since he last saw her. "What happened to you?"

"After Bakura and I went inside that portal, I was sent to a place that I was unfamiliar to at first. Later I learned I was in Egypt…Cairo, Egypt."

"No way…"

"After finding that out, I started on a long journey to get back here and it wasn't easy. There were too many times where I got lost or lost track on where I was. Not to mention the many people that I helped along the way. For some reason I just felt that it was my duty."

Mana smiles. "That's just like you. Always lending a hand."

Atem nods with a smile before continuing. "I finally got some help from countless people. I am eternally grateful for them helping me get back to my family even though it did take seven long years."

"I'm just glad you're back. Now hopefully we can live as a normal family again."

"Yes," Atem agrees.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo slowly lifts her head from her pillow and looks at her surroundings. Somehow, she is back in her room but she doesn't know how. Looking at the clock, she shakes her head, trying to get it together, and then she gets up to prepare for another day of school.

After putting on her uniform, she sluggishly walks down the stairs, holding onto the banister so that she won't lose her balance. Her legs feel like jelly and her eyes are low and heavy like it is every morning. She is surprised to see her mother there in the kitchen.

"Good morning," her mother greets and Cairo greets her back as her mother gives her a kiss on the cheek. She looks to the clock on the wall and sighs.

"I should get going," she says and she heads toward the door.

"Cairo, there's something you need to know. Your fa--"

"If I'm late, Yufi's gonna be quite enraged and I don't want her giving me one of her lectures again. I'll see you later." Mana sighs as she hears the door close. Right after Cairo left, Atem comes inside.

"You just missed her," Mana tells him.

"It's alright. I shall see her when she comes back home from school."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A car containing Yugi and Tea in it goes past as Cairo arrives at Yufi's house. Her cousin comes out the door and closes it behind her. Cairo turns her head away, watching as the car zooms down the street. "Why are your parents in such a rush?"

Yufi shrugs. "Don't know. They didn't say a word to me. But by the looks on their faces, they looked extremely happy for some reason."

"Your parents are always happy," Cairo points out before dimming her eyes and looking in another direction. "They're cheery and you're moody. I wonder what happened."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem answers the door and is immediately tackled to the floor by his brother Yugi while Tea looks on with a smile. "You're back! You're finally back!" Yugi exclaims with excitement. Atem smiles and pats him on the back. With Yugi being on him, it is hard for him to breathe.

"It's…nice to…see you again too…" Yugi quickly gets up, seeing that his brother can't breathe and Atem stands up with a sigh of relief. But he doesn't have much time to catch his breath for Tea is the next to give him a hug.

"Atem…" she sobs, tears going down her cheeks."I can't believe it…you're here…" Mana comes in as they are just pulling away and stands beside Atem with her hands behind her head.

"I'm glad you're back," says his brother and he nods.

"I'm glad to be back Yugi."

"Hey, did you speak to your daughter yet?"

Atem shakes his head and replies, "No, not yet."

"Well you have to tell us what happened to you all these years."

"Alright…"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Yufi groans with frustration as she, Cairo and Johnny walk outside after school. She glances back at Johnny before looking forward with a pout. Johnny tilts his head to the side in confusion, wondering why she is behaving this way. "What?" Johnny asks.

"Why are you following us anyway? Don't you have to go home or something?" Yufi asks with her arms folded across her chest.

"I already told ya. My parents told me to go to Cairo's house for something."

"Liar," Yufi mutters.

Cairo frowns. "Come on Yufi, be nice. Apparently his parents want him to come to my house for a reason. It's no problem with me." Yufi looks Johnny's way again before turning her head again with her nose to the air and Cairo groans.

"I wonder what's going on at your house Cai," says Johnny, walking alongside her.

"I don't know either. Did your parents tell you anything?"

"They said something about a celebration."

"Well it's not my birthday nor is it my mom's," says Cairo thoughtfully as they finally reach her house and she puts her hand on the doorknob. "I guess there's only one way to find out." She turns the knob, opening the door to see Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai and her mother all communing with each other with music playing softly in the background. They could also smell cooked food coming from the kitchen.

"Cairo, what's up?" asks Joey, approaching all of them.

"Hi…uh…what's going on?" asks Cairo.

"Yeah, did something happen?" his son adds on.

"You mean you haven't heard?" They all shake their heads and before Joey can answer, Mana walks up to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead while Cairo continues to look confused along with the others.

"Mom? Why is everyone so happy and excited?" As she asks that, her eyes widen as she sees a familiar face walking into the room where they were in. She looks closely at the bangs and the amethyst eyes and Yufi taps her on her shoulder.

"Isn't that the guy that was following us yesterday?" she whispers and Cairo slowly nods.

'All this time…I thought he was just a stranger when he was actually my--' The room suddenly becomes silently as Cairo stares into the eyes of her father who she hasn't seen in seven years. She can feel that all eyes are on her including his. He looks back at her, thinking on how many years he's missed. She has grown from a small infant into a young girl.

Cairo suddenly takes a couple of steps back, reaching for the doorknob. "I-I need some air," she says to them before scrambling out the door and closing it behind her. They hear a loud scream come from the other side and Mana is about to go after her when Atem stops her and goes instead, feeling that he needs to talk to her alone.

Cairo leans on the outside of the house, holding her chest and panting hard. 'No way…I can't believe this is actually happening.'

"Cairo," Atem says, walking outside and shutting the door behind him. She looks up at him for a split second before looking down at the pavement. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset…and I understand why. I just hope that you could forgive me for being gone all these years and missing so many years of your childhood."

"It's not that…"

"Hm?"

She looks at him. "How could I be so dumb?" she asks all of a sudden, catching him off guard a bit. "You were right there on that train; you were the one following me and the one that I helped out. I should've known." Atem continues to look at her as she continues to speak. "You don't know how hard it's been without you dad. Seeing all the other kids and their fathers, being able to hang out and spend time with them. I wanted that and for awhile, I started to give up hope."

She stands up straight, clenching her fists with a smile. "But here you are now, standing right in front of me. All I wanted was to be like a normal family having a dad and a mom and I finally got what I wished for."

"Yes."

"I missed you dad." She blinks the tears away, rubbing her eyes as he crouches down to her and holds her in his arms.

"And I missed you too Cairo."

_AM: Aw…_

_Cairo: (blushes)_

_AM: I didn't know you had the kind of side Cairo._

_Cairo: …_

_AM: (chuckles) Please review!_


	4. Weird FatherDaughter Time

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem groans as his eyes go open for a second before closing them again, his eyes heavy. He rolls over to his side, opening his eyes again to see Mana sleeping there; a small smile is upon her lips. He lifts a hand to softly stroke her brown, silky hair. He had missed being with her. For seven whole years, he had been gone out of her and his daughter's life. But he promises to make up for lost time.

He withdraws his hand when he hears a light groan escape her lips and her eyes flutter open to see Atem looking right at her. She almost forgot how it feels to be around him for it has been seven long agonizing years without him in her life. But now he is back where he belongs which is with his family. Without any words being said between them, they both lean in forward for a kiss.

Cairo rolls out of bed, landing on her head on the floor and the covers land on her top of her. With a light whimper she sits up and holds it, grimacing from the pain. Even in the morning she couldn't escape getting hurt. Ever since after the kidnapping when she was three, she has always been getting into trouble and getting hurt. Or at least, coming near to getting hurt. She is classified by her friends as, 'accident prone.' Although she hates being referred to as that, she knows it is true.

She stands up and looks at the calendar hanging on her wall. She looks to the current date which is circled and her eyes widen before she screams loudly. Mana stands at her doorway with a smirk.

"Ah, so you remembered," says Mana grinning.

"You can't make me do this," Cairo says turning to her.

"You're going Cairo and your father's taking you."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo leans outside the car with her hands in her pockets and her head slightly down. She wears a black tank and black shorts that go down slightly past her knees. Her father walks forward to the building then looks back at her. She pretends to ignore him yet she can sense his eyes on her.

"Cairo," he calls out to her and she turns her head.

"You don't have to take me," she says under her breath but he can still hear every word.

"I will give you one last chance."

With her head still down, she lifts her eyes to see him standing in front of her with his arms folded. "And if I refuse?" For a minute, they just stand there across from each other, gazing fearlessly into each others eyes.

Atem suddenly smirks. "I see a lot of me in you already. But then again…" He wraps an arm around her waist and lifts her up while she protests, trying to kick out of his grasp. 'She has a bit of Mana in her as well.'

"Come on! Don't make me go in there!" she yells as he opens the door to the doctor's office. They wait in the waiting room for the while Cairo sits slouched down on her seat, swinging her leg back and forth with a pout on her face. Atem sits calmly with one leg crossed over the other, his arms folded and his eyes closed as if her were in meditation.

A kid comes out the doctor's office, crying while clinging on to her father, causing Atem to open his eyes. He and Cairo watch as they leave before their eyes land on each other. "You're not going to cry are you?"

"I don't cry," she replies, not remembering the last time she cried which was probably when she was a baby. Atem arches an eyebrow at her, looking at the look in her eyes. There are definitely some things about her that reminds him of himself.

"Mutou?" calls a nurse and they both stand up, Atem going toward the doctor while Cairo going in the opposite direction. That is until Atem grabs her by the collar and drags her with him.

Later…

"A NEEDLE!" Cairo yells, clinging onto her father who sweat drops. She trembles as the doctor comes closer to her with the shot. She never felt so scared in her whole life.

"It won't be that bad," the doctor assures her with a smile but Cairo isn't buying it.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A SHOT!" She scrambles behind her father who places a hand on his head with a sigh.

"You must be new at this Mr. Mutou," says the doctor. "Whenever she comes to get her shots, she behaves this way although her mother usually handles her quite well."

"…What do you suggest I do then?"

"I just need you to get a firm grasp on her so that I may inject the shot."

"Very well then," Atem says and he grabs Cairo with ease, holding her up in front of him by her waist.

"No! W-What are you doing!?"

"This will only take a second," says the doctor, injecting the shot into her arm, causing her eyes to widen with shock and her head shoots up from the slight pain before her head drops, the shot taking effect almost immediately. The doctor places the band-aid on her arm while Atem tilts his head to the side at his daughter's behavior.

"She'll be a little drowsy. But it will wear off soon," the doctor informs him. "I'll see you next time Cairo."

Cairo shutters as he says that before looking up lazily at her father. "Traitor," she mutters before dropping her head again, feeling slightly dizzy and tired.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana hugs her brother Mahad as he steps inside. She hasn't seen him in awhile now. He carries a DVD in his hand and hands it over to Mana. Mana looks at it and frowns.

"Mahad, you can't give Cairo this," she says.

"Why not?"

"It's a little violent don't you think?"

"Ah, she'll be fine. Where is she anyway?"

"At the doctor with her father."

"Right, I had almost forgotten that he came back. And I guess since he's back, he can be apart of my wedding," says Mahad, referring to his upcoming marriage with his long-time girlfriend Ishizu.

"I have to say, it's about time. You guys make such a great couple."

Mahad turns slightly red before turning around to see Atem standing behind him at the doorway. He carries Cairo under his arm as he walks toward Mahad.

"Mahad. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise."

"I heard that you are getting married soon."

"Yes," Mahad replies with a nod. "And I would be honored if you were my best man."

"Of course."

"…What happened?" he asks, pointing to Cairo. "Don't tell me; she got a shot?"

"Yes, and I'm about to put her in bed. Excuse me," he says carrying her upstairs to her room.

"Isn't it great to have peace and everything back to normal again?" Mana asks and her brother nods in agreement.

"Yes. I had almost forgotten how it felt because it has been so long."

"You're right. But now everything's back to the way it should be and I'm glad."

_AM: Cairo can't be with us right now because of the you know what. But in the mean time, please review!_


	5. Return of Evil

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

1 Month Later--

Cairo looks into the mirror with a pout on her face, disliking the way she is looking at the moment. Her long, black hair has been put into a bun and she wears a peach colored dress. With a groan she looks over her shoulder to see her mother, Tea and Mai wearing the same kind of dress for Ishizu's wedding. Ishizu, however, is wearing a long white wedding dress that is strapless. Her black hair goes down her waist. She gasps as she is suddenly bumped aside by her cousin Yufi, who looks at herself admiringly in the mirror.

"You're liking this aren't you?" Cairo asks with dimmed eyes.

"Aren't you?"

Before she can answer, Tea comes up behind them with a smile and she hugs them both while looking in the mirror. Yufi looks as well with her mother but Cairo looks away with a slightly annoyed look, not liking the dress or her hair. "You two look absolutely beautiful," comments Tea, making her daughter smile even more while her cousin the opposite.

"Thanks mom." Her mother gives her a kiss before turning her head to her niece.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You're going to make a wonderful flower girl." She only groans and Tea shakes her head with a smile.

"She's not into the dressing up thing Tea," Mana explains about her daughter's behavior as she joins them.

"I see," Tea chuckles. "I wonder how the men are looking."

Atem frowns and tugs on his collar. It feels like it is too tight around his neck, making him very uncomfortable. He is wearing a black suit along with the other men who are his brother Yugi and Joey. He walks over to a nearby window to get some fresh air. The sun is just about to go down, making an orange glow across the sky. He suddenly has a strange feeling for some reason.

'It was great while it lasted,' he thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes.

"What's wrong bro?" asks Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mana turns around from the window, feeling someone's hand on her shoulder. She sees Tea looking at her with concern. "I just have a strange feeling overcoming me all of a sudden."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. Should we warn Ishizu?"

Mana shakes her head. "This is her special day. I don't want to ruin it for. But I _will_ be on the alert."

"Ok, show time girls!" exclaims Mai with excitement, standing beside Ishizu.

Cairo walks up to her mother, holding her stomach with a nauseous expression on her face. "Mom…I don't feel very well."

"Is that an excuse?" asks Tea, placing her hands on her hips.

"No Tea," whispers Mana to her. "I know when Cai's faking. I think she feels it too. This isn't good…"

The wedding ceremony starts with the bridesmaids and the men walking in together. There are family and friends including Yugi and Atem's grandfather and Mahad and Mana's parents. Last coming down the aisle is Atem and Mana who give each other serious looks before turning to walk down the aisle behind the others. Both are feeling the same bad feeling that they had felt earlier.

"You feel that?" Atem whispers to her, still keeping a straight face.

"Yeah. What do we do? These people could be in danger," she whispers back, managing to smile at the people who watch them come down.

"Just keep on your guard," he replies as they finally part to their separate sides. Yufi and Cairo come down the aisle, throwing down flowers. Yufi has a smile on her face while Cairo looks like she has just seen a ghost. Yufi slightly nudges her and Cairo smiles slightly, as best as she can.

When Ishizu finally makes her way down, the ceremony can now truly begin with the priest and Mahad and Ishizu saying their vows. Atem glances toward the door. So far so good. At the end of the line of bridesmaids, Johnny stands next to Yufi and Cairo who is slouched over a little.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" he whispers to Yufi who rolls her eyes.

"Please Johnny, not here."

"I'm serious. I think we're all in danger."

"The rings please," says the priest and Johnny quickly delivers the rings to him before going back over to Yufi with a look of worry. "Ishizu, do you take Mahad to be your husband?"

"I do," she answers, looking at Mahad with a smile.

"And Mahad, do you take Ishizu to be your wife?"

"I do."

Cairo gags slightly before looking for a nearby exit. "I can't take it anymore." She rushes out a door with Yufi and Johnny following close behind, causing everyone to stop what they're doing at the moment.

The priest chuckles, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Well, it looks like the little ones got a little impatient and wanted to play," he jokes, causing small laughter throughout the place. Atem and Mana look at each other, knowing that isn't the reason. "Now is there anyone that objects to this wonderful couple getting married?"

Mahad's father is about to stand until his mother yanks him back down, narrowing her eyes at him. The priest waits for a moment before nodding his head. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the br--" There is suddenly a large explosion, causing the whole place to rumble and shake. All heads whip to the door that bursts open, revealing a monster that is very familiar to Atem and Mahad.

Mahad stands in front of Ishizu protectively while people start to yell and scream in a panic. Mana puts her hand behind her back, her wand magically appearing in her hand and it glows, causing Diabound to be blown back out of there, giving the people a chance to escape. She looks toward Atem and his duel disk appears on his wrist as the last of the people exit.

"You guys get out of here," says Mahad.

"But Mahad," Ishizu says, looking at him with worry.

"Where are the kids?" asks Mai.

"I'll take care of that," says Mana.

"You're not going alone," Yugi says. "I'm going with you."

"Be careful Yugi…both of you," Tea warns them and they both nod before going off in search for them.

"Cairo!" Yufi calls, seeing her slouched over, trying to catch her breath. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"I can answer that," says Johnny. "She knows that something is wrong too."

"I wasn't asking you. Besides, nothing's--" There is another explosion, causing her to rethink her words. They start to smell smoke and they turn around to see a fire nearby. A figure comes out of the flames and Cairo gasps, recognizing the man with white hair and brown eyes.

"Not you again…" she says, backing up a little.

"I've finally found you little Cairo," says Bakura, taking a knife out of his pocket. "Although…you're not so little anymore." She narrows her eyes as she stands face to face from him. Johnny stands protectively in front of her.

"Stay back man. I don't want to have to hurt you," Johnny threatens, putting up his guard.

Bakura only laughs. "Beat it kid." He lifts his hand to strike and he is suddenly blown back by an enormous blast. Johnny and the others look over to where it came from to see Yugi and Mana coming their way.

"Are you guys alright?" asks Yugi as they run to the kids. Some of the building starts to come down around them as the fire gets even worse.

"We have to get out of here. This place is coming down," says Mana before gasping as she feels someone trying to grab her wand but she keeps a tight grip. "Let go!" she yells at Bakura.

"I shall get my revenge!" he yells back and the wand glows brightly.

"Mom!" Cairo yells.

_AM: What happened to Mana? Well I already know but you all will have to wait till the next chapter! Please review!_


	6. Oh Great

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mana groans as she hears someone calling her name. Her eyes slowly open and they go left to right, observing her surroundings. She sighs and closes her eyes. She is back at home in her room. "Mana." She opens her eyes to see Atem standing above her with a look of worry.

"Is…everyone alright?" she asks.

Atem nods in response. "Everyone is fine."

"Why do I feel so different?" Atem frowns and looks away with a sigh. She looks at him questionably and sits up. She reaches out a hand to touch him, but quickly pulls it back once she sees what her hand looks like. She observes it closely, squinting her eyes. Her hand is tiny like a child's hand. Her eyes widen with horror and she looks back at Atem. "A-Atem…w-what's going on?"

"Stay calm." She looks over at a nearby mirror and gasps in shock to see that she is not her normal self anymore. She is really small and short and all her womanly features are gone. "I'm a--"

"Mana…" She screams and he puts a hand on his forehead. She rushes up to the mirror, continuing to scream and observe the rest of herself. Mahad, Tea, and Yugi all rush in to see what all the commotion is about before covering their ears from Mana's loud screaming. Atem wraps an arm around her waist and picks her up. "Mana, please control yourself."

"How!? I'm a kid for Ra's sake!" she yells. "How did this happen!?"

"When Bakura grabbed your wand, it activated and I'm guessing that's how," explains Yugi and Mana sighs, dropping her head.

"That Diabound of his was just a distraction to get to Cairo. We have to keep a better eye on her," says Mahad.

"But how? We can't follow her to school," says Tea.

"Actually, we can," Atem says and they all look at Mana.

She looks at them and quickly shakes her head. "Oh no. There's no way I'm--"

"It's the only way. Now that you're a kid, you can go to school with her and keep an eye on her."

She folds her arms with a pout. "I hate you all…"

Atem looks at Mahad who shakes his head. "You'll have to get used to this side of Mana. She's a lot more stubborn and violent as a kid than as an adult."

"Great…" Atem sighs.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana straightens her uniform on her shoulders and she observes herself in the mirror, twisting and turning. It feels so weird to be a little kid again. And never did she think that she would have to go to elementary school again. It's like she is reliving her childhood. She looks over to the doorway to see Atem leaning on the doorpost, watching her with his arms folded.

"You're liking this aren't you?" he asks.

"Once I thought about it, this isn't so bad ya know?"

"I have no idea." Mana chuckles as she walks over to him. "You know what to do right?"

Mana nods her head. "Of course I do," she replies confidently. "And what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I don't have to work today so I'll be here all day while _you_ go to school," he says with a smirk and she cuts his eyes at him. She has almost forgotten about the going to school part. She hates school with a passion. The doorbell rings meaning that Yufi is here to walk with them. She is about to go out when Atem calls her back and she turns around. "Where's my good bye kiss?"

With a groan, she walks over to him and jumps up to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading out. "Have a nice day at school."

"Shut up…"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo looks to her left to see her mother sitting by her in her classroom. She bows her head slightly and sighs. It is going to be weird having her mother there in school with her. For now on in public, she will have to call her by her actual name and that is even weirder. She has always been used to calling her father by his name in the past and sometimes she still does; but never her mother.

Mana sits on her chair with both her legs crossed on the seat as she looks at the math problem on the board with boredom. She yawns out loud, causing everyone to look at her even the teacher.

"Am I boring you Mana?" he asks and she shrugs. "Then why don't you come up and do this problem?"

"Can't," she replies.

"And why not?"

"Never was good at math."

"Maybe you would be smarter if you would pay more attention in class."

Mana raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Yufi hits her forehead while Johnny and Cairo look on, slightly amused by Mana and the teacher going back and forth. The most disliked teacher in the school is finally getting what he deserves. Suddenly Cairo is starting to think that this isn't so bad at all. Better her mom than her.

"One more remark out of you young lady and I will call your parents." Mana takes a deep breath, preparing for her last word.

Atem comes into the office and sees Mana sitting down on the chair with her arms folded. At the front desk is the principle who is a middle aged man with no hair on the top of his head and he wears a grey suit. The teacher stands next to the principle's desk, glaring down at Mana who gives him the same look.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Smith," says Atem.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you about Mana's behavior. She hasn't been here for a day and is already misbehaving."

"I'm sorry for my _daughter's_ inappropriate behavior Mr. Smith," says Atem, taking Mana's hand and leading her out.  
"I wish to know what you are going to do about this sir," says the teacher.

Atem sweat drops, dimming his eyes. "I'm…going to give her a spanking," he replies, not knowing what else to say before leaving out. They stand outside the school and Mana puts her hands behind her back, looking down and making circles on the ground with her foot. "Making fights with teachers wasn't apart of our plan Mana."

"He called me dumb…I wasn't going to let that go easily."

"You're supposed to be watching Cairo remember?"

"I have and so far so good. I can do two things at once you know," she says with her arms folded and Atem rolls his eyes.

"You really are stubborn and violent just like your brother said. I'm glad you grew out of it…for the most part." Mana flings her hair over her shoulder and turns her head quickly as she sees something catch her eye. She focuses on one tree and keeps her sights on that one tree. Soon enough, a tall figure with white hair runs past.

"Found him!" she yells and she leads the way while Atem follows behind her. They see Bakura running toward the school building and they keep hot on his trail until something unexpected happens. He goes right through the brick walls of the building, causing them to stop. "Did you see that!?"

"But how? He could never do that before."

Mana starts to think on how he could obtain that ability. Then she snaps her fingers in realization. "When he grabbed my wand he caused it to activate random spells. One spell caused me to turn into a kid."

"And his turned him into a spirit."

"Maybe he's harmless?"

"I don't know. Return to the school and continue to keep an eye on Cairo and keep on the look out for him. I have a bad feeling about his current form."

"Right."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Aw just look at my baby!" squeals Mana's mother as she hugs her daughter in Atem and Mana's living room. Her father as always, keeps a close eye on Atem, not liking him at all. "I never thought I would be able to do this again!" Mana grunts in frustration as she tries to break free of her mother's grasp. When she finally does, she gasps for air, holding her chest.

"Mom, cut it out. I'm no baby!" whines Mana, folding her arms.

"You'll always be my little baby! It's a good thing I kept all your little clothes," she says, bringing out a bag and Mana's eyes widen.

"You're freaking me out mom…seriously."

"And how do you plan on fixing my daughter back to her regular self?" her father asks Atem.

"Don't be in such a rush honey. I like it this way."

"You _will_ change her back Atem." Cairo comes down the stairs, overhearing their conversation. Mana's father sighs heavily at the sight of her. "Oh great, your look alike."

"Dad be nice," says Mana, hearing his side remark. She knows why he hates Atem but why he dislikes her daughter as well is still a mystery to her.

'I think it was a bad idea that I came down here,' thinks Cairo and she starts to back up.

"But just look at their eyes," says her dad, causing her to stop. There's something wrong with her eyes? "They're menacing and evil looking…both of them. It's bad enough that she looks like him."

"Cairo, go upstairs," orders her father but she just stands there.

"Dad, stop," pleads Mana.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Why must you cause drama every time you come here?" asks his wife. "I just wish you would come to like them and learn to get along. Atem will do nothing to hurt you or Mana, understand that." Cairo looks at herself in a nearby mirror as they begin to bicker back and forth. She looks closely at her eyes. She doesn't see anything wrong with them yet her grandfather finds something evil in them. Suddenly in her reflection, she sees Bakura and she gasps.

_'You're angry,'_ she hears his voice say in her head and she clenches her head, trying to block out the voice. _'Let out your anger.'_

'How did you get into my mind?'

_'I inhabit your body now.'_

'You lie!'

_'Just watch.'_ She suddenly feels her hand reach over to a nearby vase. She tries desperately to stop herself from grabbing it, but she can't. Her hand grabs onto the vase, lifting it up high before slamming it down, causing it to shatter and for all the arguing to stop. She turns to them all, trembling and she takes some steps back.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes before running up to her room, slamming the door and starting to breathe heavily. "What's happening to me?" she asks herself, looking at herself in the mirror once more, seeing Bakura's face again.

_AM: A lot of things going on in this chapter. I got the Mana turning into a kid thing from my Teana vs Mana fic. She was a little kid in that story but not for too long so I decided to make her a kid in this one and this time for a longer period of time. It will all work into my plot. Bwahaha…Please Review!_


	7. Close Call

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mana opens the door to her daughter's room. She sees her, half her body on the bed and the other half on the floor. Her head rests on the edge of her bed on her arms while her legs lie motionless on the floor as if they have no life in them. She bends down next to her. Her eyes look cold and her hair covers part of her face.

"Are you alright?" she asks her with concern. Cairo's eyes slowly scroll over to hers, giving her, her full attention. "I've never seen you get so upset like that."

"I'm okay. I just lost it for a minute there that's all," she replies, lifting her head partially.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She nods in response. Mana still fills a little unsure and worried, but she thinks that Cairo just needs to be left alone right now. She stands up and leaves out, meeting Atem in the hallway who is slightly enraged by all of this. He leans on the wall with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I should've known that my father was going to do that. I just thought that he would change." Atem doesn't answer and Mana sighs. She goes over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He looks down at her, at first, not phased at all by her expression. Her eyes grow bigger and her lip pokes out more and he looks away, trying to resist.

"I wuv you," she says cutely and that is the last straw for him.

He sighs, "I love you too." She smiles at him and he only shakes his head. "But I don't know why you always insist on your father coming when your mother comes to visit."

"I don't. My mother always insists on him coming," she says before yawning.

"Someone's tired. I think we should go to bed."

Mana reaches out her arms. "Carry me."

Atem rolls his eyes before picking her up. "Spoiled little…" Mana giggles before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wuv you Atem."

"Yes, I know."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Yufi groans loudly as she and her cousin stand outside a gameshop. They have to come here and help their grandpa out for the day after school which she hates because it involves cleaning. Actually, it is their great grandfather but they just refer to him as 'grandpa.' They walk in and a bell rings as the door opens. A man wipes the glass of his counter off with a cloth. Most of his grey spiky hair is hidden under an orange bandana and he wears green overalls with a white shirt underneath. His eyes are amethyst, similar to Atem and Yugi's eyes.

He is Atem and Yugi's grandfather. After their parents died in an automobile accident, he took care of them both. He has been like a father to him. Cairo is fonder of Grandpa Mutou than with her other grandpa; Grandpa Lee or Marvin is what she calls him.

Grandpa Mutou looks up from what he is doing and smiles at them both. "Ah, my two favorite grandchildren."

"Hey grandpa," says Yufi. "We've come to help with the shop."

"Well you two already know what to do. Yufi, since you're taller, you'll do the higher shelves while Cairo does the lower ones."

Yufi sighs heavily before saying, "I'll go get the rags." She goes into another room, leaving Cairo and Grandpa Mutou alone.

"So how has everything been going with you Cairo?" he asks. "You seem kind of down today."

Cairo looks up at him before looking down with a sigh. "It's just that…" She stops her sentence and discontinues. One of the things she hates is telling other people her problems or letting others know that she has a problem. She doesn't want to be bothersome or for others to stop what they're doing just to worry about her.

Her grandpa chuckles, ruffling her hair and she looks back up at him. "You're just like your father. Always trying to hide your problems. I have to always remind him that he can talk to me about anything and the same goes for you Cairo."

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" she asks, pointing to them and he chuckles once more.

"Of course not. You have your father's eyes."

"That's the problem. Marvin tells me the same thing but he also says that they look evil and what not."

"He came over recently eh?" She nods in reply. "You should always ignore what he says. Every word that comes out of his mouth is negative. _Believe_ me."

"Oh…"

He folds his arms and looks down at her. "I feel that there's something else on your mind." Cairo thinks for awhile, wondering if she should tell him what she saw in her reflection last night. But before she can think on it even more, a rag is thrown at her face and it drops to her hands.

"Got those rags," says Yufi. "Let's start cleaning." Cairo looks to her grandfather and he only steps aside so that she can work. He goes out of the room so that they can work alone. For a moment it is quiet. That is until Cairo starts to hear voices in her head again.

_'Show me your power little Cairo,'_ says Bakura and she shuts her eyes, her teeth clenched together. _'I want to see what you can do_.'

'Leave me alone!'

_'If you won't obey me, then I guess I'll have to force you to show me your magical ability.'_

'No!'

"Hey Cairo, I'm almost done. What about you?" asks Yufi and she turns around to see that she isn't there. "Geez where'd she go? Is she trying to ditch her work?" She walks around the gameshop in search of her but there is no sign of her cousin anywhere. Her grandpa comes back in and Yufi looks to him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"It's Cairo. She's--" They hear a woman's scream from outside and they dash out the door and look up to a tall building to see Cairo standing on the edge. "Oh my gosh! Cairo!" Yufi yells in shock.

"Cairo, get down from there!" yells her grandfather.

"Let's go grandpa!" They run inside the building to see if they can reach her in time.

Cairo looks down at the street and the people who are standing there, looking up at her. She trembles in fear as the strong wind blows through her hair and it almost causes her to lose her balance. 'Please stop…'

_'I just want to see that power of yours. Give me a demonstration on what you did years ago. Then I can learn how to do it and use your power for myself. Once I master your abilities, I'll be unstoppable!'_

Her wand materializes in her hand and she grips it tight as if holding onto it for dear life. She tries to take a step back, but it feels as if her feet are glued to the ground and she is unable to move.

Yufi and grandpa finally make it to the top and approach her with caution. "Cairo, just back away alright?" says her cousin and Cairo turns her head to them.

"You're not thinking straight. Come back with us. We can get you to a doctor to see what's wrong," says her grandpa.

"Help…" Is all Cairo can say and Yufi raises an eyebrow at her behavior.

'It's as if she is possessed or something,' thinks Yufi. Cairo tries desperately to move her legs but they would not budge.

'Come on! Move!' She tells herself and one of her legs yanks off of the ground surprisingly, but it causes her to lose her balance and she falls off the side of the building to everyone's horror.

"CAIRO!!!" Yufi screams.

_'You fool! Show me that power or die!' _Bakura shouts as they go down.

Cairo shuts her eyes and her wand begins to emit a strong light. A tall figure carrying a wand starts to form and it catches Cairo halfway down. But it doesn't have time to form all the way because of Cairo's lack of concentration and so it disappears, dropping her into a large trash can. It's a good thing she didn't fall the whole hundreds of feet and the trash inside the trash cane cushioned her fall.

_Bakura grins. 'I had almost forgotten about that monster of hers. This girl is more powerful than I thought!'_

_Wow, pretty intense end to this chapter. Please review!_


	8. Taking Over

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Cairo lies on her bed with her arms out to her sides and her hair scattered around her. She looks to the ceiling, thinking on the events that have happened earlier. That caused her quite a scare. But what she is wondering is what broke her fall. She rolls to her side and starts tracing her finger along the patterns of her blanket.

'I remember a bright light…then I just crashed into the garbage can.' She hisses as she tries to move into a comfortable position on her bed. The fall had slightly injured her back. 'I feel like there is something else living inside me besides Bakura.' Her head shoots up when she hears a scream and she jumps out of bed. She runs out into the hall, meeting her father there. They both rush down the stairs and into the kitchen to find little Mana sitting up on the floor with shattered plates scattered around her. She lifts her hand to her face to find it bleeding and she frowns. Atem gets down on one knee and he examines her hand before looking at her.

"What were you trying to do?" he asks.

"I was trying to get the plates out for dinner. Since I'm so short and they were high up, I climbed on the counter to get them and well…this is the outcome."

"Heh, now you know how I feel," Cairo mutters with a smirk, her arms folded across her chest, gazing in another direction.

"It's alright. Just a little scratch. I'll be fine once I get it wrapped up," she says as Atem helps her up and she walks out of the kitchen. Atem gets a broom to clean up the mess. As Cairo attempts to leave, he calls her back and she stops, turning to him.

"Grandpa told me about your little incident," he says, gazing her way and she looks back at him. "What has been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been acting yourself. Your mother and I are beginning to get concerned."

Cairo walks over to the counter and leans her back on it, crossing one ankle over the other and her hands in her pockets. After finishing up, her father stands in front of her, leaning back on the table with his arms folded, waiting for her to answer.

She sighs before replying, "Someone is trying to take over my body."

"What?"

"I wasn't up on top of the building on purpose. Someone was controlling me."

"Who?"

"Ba--" The doorbell rings and Atem goes to answer it. His brother stands at the door, holding his deck of duel monsters in his hand.

"You didn't forget about our little duel did you?" Yugi asks with a grin.

"Of course not. Come in and let me go fetch my deck," Atem says and he walks into the kitchen to find that Cairo isn't there anymore. He wonders what she was about to tell him.

"Hurry up bro!" calls his brother and he proceeds on getting his cards.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana sighs heavily as she walks alongside Yufi and Cairo on their way to school. She drops her head and groans. "Another day of school. What a drag," she complains with her head still low. Sure she gets to relive her youth but the whole going to school thing is the downside to being a kid again. Even years ago as a child, she hated school. Sometimes she would skip classes and hide in a tree at a nearby park to keep from getting spotted.

"Now I see where Cairo gets it from," says Yufi. "You know if we don't speed it up a little we will be late for school."

"Eh…can't we just skip? This going to and from school thing is becoming repetitive," sighs Cairo.

"Sounds good," Mana agrees and Yufi looks at her with disbelief.

"You guys!" Yufi exclaims. "You two are unbelievable! I--" She stops just before she is about to begin one of her speeches when she hears growling coming from behind them. They all stop in the tracks and slowly turn around to see a pit bull standing right there, foaming at the mouth and ready to attack. Mana's left eye twitches, while Yufi suddenly turns pale and Cairo's eyes are filled with horror. It feels as if they are frozen with fear. It isn't until the dog barks that they finally dash off screaming with the pit bull following them.

"We could've avoided this if we would've just walked faster!" Yufi yells. "You know I--"

"Not now!" Cairo cuts her off, feeling one of her cousin's speeches coming on. They swing around a corner and see the school in their sights.

Mana dims her eyes. "I never thought I would say this but, to the school!"

Yufi sweat drops with a smile as they run from the dog. 'A shame that being chased by a dog is the only way to get them to school.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Once again, Mana finds herself in a boring class. It is being taught by the same teacher who she talked back to. Every once in awhile, he would look away from the board and give her these looks and Mana would only raise an eyebrow at this. 'Is he trying to intimidate me? He's not doing a good job.'

Cairo holds her head as sweat drops down the side of her face. A very uncomfortable feeling overcomes her. She groans and puts her head down. "Now who can tell me the answer to this problem?" asks the teacher. No one raises their hand. His eyes gaze over to Cairo whose head is down on her desk. He growls in frustration and his face turns slightly red. He picks up a nearby ruler and makes his way over to her desk. Mana watches him with her arms folded and she grunts.

The teacher slams the ruler down on her desk and her head shoots up from its previous position and she looks around with alarm before looking up at him. "Answer the question on the board," he orders and she looks to the board with a confused look.

"Uh…"

"Can't answer it can you? Figures…"

"I apologize. I am not feeling very well therefore I haven't been able to focus on--"

"Don't come up with excuses Cairo."

"But--"

"What are your parents teaching you? To sleep in class? If so, they should be ashamed of themselves."

"Leave my parents out of this," Cairo says, narrowing her eyes.

"It's probably the truth. They probably don't even teach you--" By an enormous force, he is blown back through a wall and all the kids except Mana, Cairo and Yufi, rush to the hole.

Yufi looks to Mana who shrugs her shoulders. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this," she says.

"Then it must've been…" Yufi looks to her left to see Cairo leaving the classroom. Mana goes after her with Yufi following and they follow Cairo into a bathroom where she is sitting on the floor, holding her head. Mana stops in her tracks, narrowing her eyes, sensing a dark presence coming from her daughter.

"Cai, what's up? Are you okay?" Yufi asks, about to approach her until Mana puts her arm in front of her, making her stop. Cairo clenches her hair, gritting her teeth as she feels something overcoming her. A dark aura surrounds her body giving Mana a bad feeling.

"Cairo," Mana says. "Tell me what's going on."

She looks up to her, a cold look in her eyes. "I'm not Cairo," she replies, her voice blended with another voice. She stands up straight and turns her head slightly with a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"I didn't think you would forget so quickly. But to refresh your memory, my name is Bakura."

Mana gasps, not believing her ears. Has Bakura somehow taken control of her daughter's body? She whips out her wand and points it to him. "How did you inhabit Cairo's body? Talk!" she demands.

"It's simple really. After that little incident of ours, I was turned into a spirit, being able to pass through and posses anything."  
"Why her?"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but your daughter possesses a great power that I could use to get my revenge on your brother and that husband of yours."

"Let my daughter go Bakura!"

Bakura makes Cairo's wand appear in his hand and he points it at Mana and Yufi. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." The wand glows and a large blast comes toward them. Yufi shuts her eyes and screams, clinging onto Mana and there is a big explosion that makes a hole in the bathroom wall. Once she opens her eyes again, she sees a shield surrounding them. Not only that, but Bakura is gone. She looks to Mana, who squeezes her wand in anger, her eyes filled with rage.

'He needs to be stopped once and for all.'

_Sorry for a long update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	9. Finding Bakura

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Author's Note: Involves **_**a lot**_** of Atem and Mana. Not necessarily fluff but how much Atem cares for Mana. Eh…just read and you'll see what I'm talking about.**

A hole is made in the wall when Mana punches it and Atem looks at her with shock. He is usually the one to do that. She drops to her hands in knees, still facing the wall and tears stream down her cheeks, dropping down to the floor. Her breaths turn into short gasps as she struggles for air and Atem bends down beside her, his hands on her shoulders. "Calm yourself," he tells her, feeling one of her anxiety attacks coming on. It is very rare for her to have these since she has been able to calm herself down in hard situations, but he can feel her losing control. And he can tell that she is extremely scared for Cairo's life.

She slowly lies down on her back with both her knees bent and her hands on her stomach as she tries to take deep breaths.

"W-What if…we can't…save her?" she asks between gasps.

"We will save her. We will release her from Bakura's control and she will be safe again," he says, trying to get rid of her doubts and negative talk. As her breathing starts to slow down, he gets up and gets a cool, wet towel from the bathroom before going back down on his knees and placing it on her forehead. She gives one last inhale before sighing heavily, her gaze on him.

"Atem," she says sitting up, the towel falling off her forehead and she wraps her arms around his neck and he around her waist as she buries her head into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose her again."

"We won't Mana. I promise."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Poor Cairo. To go through all this at such a young age," says Tea. She sits at the kitchen table with Atem and Yugi. Atem has just got through explaining everything to them over a cup of coffee.

"This all has an effect on Yufi too. She barely talks now," Yugi tells him and Atem frowns. "How's Mana doing?"

"Same as Yufi. It seems that she is more into her magic than ever, constantly practicing in any condition. And it almost got us killed."

_Flashback_

_Atem wakes up one morning to find it dark. He looks outside his window to find it raining hard with a couple of flashes of lightning. He notices an empty space next to him and he hops out of bed, going down the stairs to find no one there. She couldn't have possibly gone out into the pouring rain. _

_He decides to go to the back window to see if she is in the backyard and sure enough, she is there, sitting on the grass with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest as she holds her wand and meditates. There is another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder and he opens the door._

_"Mana! Get in here!" he exclaims, worried for her safety. He knows her being in the middle of an open field is dangerous. She is like a lightning rod ready to get struck down. Mana opens one eye. She can barely see through the pouring rain but she can see Atem's form standing at the back door. Plus she can hear him calling for her to come inside. _

_"But I need to practice! I won't be strong enough to beat Bakura if I don't!" she yells back and she flinches as a lightning bolt hits the ground not too far from her._

_"Come here now!" he shouts again but when he sees that she makes no attempt to move, he dashes out there himself to go get her. Just as he scoops her up, another bolt of lightning hits the ground, nearly touching his foot and he jumps out of the way, tumbling and rolling on the ground a couple of times with Mana in his arms. They both pant heavily, looking into each others eyes and at first they think it is over. That is until Atem looks up to see that they are under a tree and lightning strikes it causing it to fall._

_Covered by the leaves of the tree, Mana looks up to see Atem protecting her with his body. "Atem, are you alright?" she asks. _

_He lifts his head up and replies, "I'm fine." The tree hadn't completely landed on them but it just barely missed them though because they were right in between two large branches containing leaves._

_End Flashback_

"Whoa, that's intense," says Tea.

"Yeah," Yugi agrees. "But if you need any help finding your daughter, I'll be right there to help you out."

"Thank you Yugi."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana sits down cross legged on her bed with her wand in her hand and her eyes closed. Once again she goes into deep meditation. She has been training non-stop so that she could be prepared for anything that Bakura throws at her. Atem walks in and sighs when he sees her still meditating. She hasn't eaten or talked to him in days.

"Mana please give yourself a break. You're going to pass out from exhaustion."

"Can't. I must continue or--"

"If you were to face Bakura now you would be to exhausted," says Atem and she opens her eyes knowing that he has a point there. She reluctantly puts her wand to the side as he sits by her. "How has it been going anyway?"

"It's harder to master spells at this age. I was so much better when I was older but now it's like I have to start back over. That's why I've been practicing more than usual."

"I understand. Have you been able to pin point where Bakura is?"

"No. He keeps moving constantly and it's harder for me to keep up and it's really making me mad. The longer we wait, the longer he has to get adjusted to Cairo's abilities…"  
"And her ka."

"Her ka?"

Atem nods. "Recall the time that I told you about Cairo summoning a powerful monster when she was young."

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that. Bakura will be twice as strong with that monster. I don't even think my Dark Magician Girl would be able to defeat it."

"Maybe not. But keep in mind that we will be working together on this. I would never let you go out and fight Bakura alone." The telephone rings and Mana answers it, bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello…What?...Atem quick! Turn on the news!" Mana exclaims and Atem uses the remote to turn it on. They both gasp when they see a burning building and fire trucks and ambulances on the street. Footage from a cell phone is shown on the live broadcast of a small figure with long black hair running out and turning into an alleyway.

"Bakura," Atem says, narrowing his eyes. "Mana, do you know where that is?"

"I know exactly where that is. Let's go!"

_The next chapter will have a lot of action so stay tuned. (Note: Updates will be slightly longer since I need to start studying for tests and my laptop is acting weird). Please review!_


	10. Mana's Duel

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem and Mana sprint outside, heading toward their black car. When Atem sees Mana running to the driver's seat, his snatches the keys out of her hand, picks her up by the back of her shirt and throws her to the side. She lands on her feet before glaring up at him.

"I'm driving," he tells her, getting inside and she gets inside the passenger side of the car with her arms folded and a pout on her face. The car starts and he slams his foot on the gas.

Mana sighs heavily in frustration. "By the time we get there, Bakura will be gone already."

"You have any better ideas?" She outstretches her hand, making her wand materialize and he grunts. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I didn't think about until now," says Mana, turning red with an embarrassed smile.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

They appear at the alley way. In the background are police and other cars out on the street, clearing up the crime scene for the day. The sky is starting to get dark and the street lights are already on.

Mana looks up at Atem as he prepares his duel disk that is on his wrist. "Bakura's probably long gone by now…If only we would've gotten here quicker."

"No. Observe," Atem says, pointing ahead. They see a dark figure wearing a hood running away from their current position and they both look at each other before dashing off after him. Mana groans in frustration as Atem runs ahead of her. His legs are a lot longer than hers, giving him more speed.

'Curse my current height,' she says in her mind, narrowing her eyes. They follow the figure out of the alley and into an empty park containing many trees and dark green grass. There is also a large pond in the background. The person finally stops in the middle of the field and they stop as well, standing a couple of feet from him.

'Has he led us into a trap?' Atem asks himself. With his back turned, the person turns around, his face hidden from them by the hood. "Show your face!" Atem demands. The hands come up to both sides of the hood and it is slowly pulled back, revealing the familiar face.

"Cairo," Mana says,

"Not quite. Remember Mana, Bakura is controlling her body," he reminds her. "We must defeat him at all costs."

She whips her head to him with her eyes wide. "But how? If we attack him we'd be hurting Cai as well."

"If you two are done chatting, I'd like to get started," says Bakura, the wand belonging to Cairo materializing in his hand.

"What do you want with her?" asks Atem.

"This girl holds great power and with it, I can get my revenge on you. Once I'm done disposing of you, Mahad will be next," he tells them, making Mana narrow her eyes in anger.

"How dare you use her like that?" Mana asks, the rage continuing to build up in her.

"What's the matter? You seem a little upset."

"Bakura."

"Why not take that anger out on me?" asks Bakura.

"I'm gonna kill you!" exclaims Mana, her wand appearing in her hand and she charges at Bakura, preparing to strike. Bakura only stands there with a calm expression as she gets closer to his location. But something makes freeze and her eyes widen as she stares into his eyes. The same amethyst eyes belong to her daughter. Even though Bakura is controlling her daughter's body, that is still Cairo.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to kill me," says Bakura grinning.

"Mana, watch out!" Atem warns. Bakura's wand glows and suddenly Mana feels a strong force slam against her stomach and she gasps. It feels as if someone has punched her extremely hard in the stomach. She doubles over, gagging and before she can have any time to recover she is blown backwards.

"Mana!" Atem runs forward and catches her in his arms before falling back to the ground. She tries to get back up again until Atem stops her. "You're going to get yourself killed if you go rushing off without thinking. He's obviously gotten used to Cairo's abilities."

"Yeah I can see that now."

"I don't want to waste anymore time. Mana I have nothing against you. It's your husband I want. You may back down out of this and save yourself."

"No way," Mana replies and Bakura shrugs his shoulders.

"Suit yourself then." The world around them suddenly begins to get dark and cloudy. A dark purple mist appears at their ankles and it gets harder for them to breathe in this atmosphere.

"What's this?" Atem asks, looking around.

"This is what I like to call the Shadow Realm."

'The Shadow Realm?' Atem could've sworn his grandfather telling him about this awhile back. The ancient Egyptians used to use them back in their duels and they were very dangerous. Somehow Bakura has the power to use the shadow realm. "Careful Mana," he advises. "If we lose here, our souls will be lost forever."

"What?" Mana asks in disbelief but before Atem can explain any more, a light surrounds Bakura, redirecting their attention on him. Mana is quite familiar with this light surrounding him. It is the same light that surrounds her whenever she summons her monster. Her eyes widen in realization. "He must know how to summon Cairo's monster!"

A dark shadow appears behind him before a tall dark looking magician appears. Atem narrows his eyes and grits his teeth at the familiar monster. "The Magician of Black Chaos," he says. 'The same monster Cairo summoned years ago.'

"Atem, look!" Mana exclaims, pointing at Bakura as his body starts to change back to his original self. He now stands tall with his white hair, brown eyes and pale looking skin. "How did he do that?"

"I bet your wondering where your daughter is."

"Yes. What did you do?" asks Atem.

"That you shall soon find out. In the mean time, summon your monsters so that we can duel!"

"I guess we have no choice…" Atem throws down his Dark Magician card on his duel disk and it appears in front of him. Mana crosses her arms over her chest with her wand clenched in her hand and her body glows as the Dark Magician Girl is summoned.

"So it's a two against one duel eh? That's not quite fair don't you think? I'll just have to change that. Now who to get rid of first?" Bakura asks himself. He first looks at the Dark Magician Girl and Mana. Sure he wants his revenge on Atem, but he thinks it will be a lot more exciting to let Atem see his own wife get tortured by him first. "You're lucky Atem."

"And why's that?" he asks.

"You get to see your wife suffer," he replies and with that, the wand glows and Atem is forced back to the wall of the shadow realm and he hangs there with his wrists and ankles caught in chains that contain magic. His duel disk deactivates and his magician disappears.

Mana looks back at him in horror and runs up to him. "Atem!" she exclaims and she reaches for the chains, only to be blown back. She sits up slightly, observing the chains closely before narrowing her eyes. 'There's some sort of magic barrier keeping me from getting any closer to his chains. I wonder if I could…' She suddenly cries out as she feels pain surge through her head. Clenching her hair, she looks over to see the Magician of Black Chaos holding Dark Magician Girl by her hair.

"You should be worrying about yourself little Mana," says Bakura.

"He's right Mana," Atem agrees, causing Mana to turn her head to him. "Don't worry about me. You must defeat Bakura or we'll never be able to get out of here or save Cairo."

Bakura grins. 'Those fools don't have a clue what I've done to their precious daughter. But they'll find out soon enough.'

"Dark Burning Attack!" Mana calls out, snapping him out of his thoughts and his magician is hit. Dark Magician Girl returns to Mana's side, striking a pose and Mana smirks. But there is one thing that bothers her though. Dark Magician Girl had just inflicted a powerful blow. So why didn't Bakura flinch or cringe when his monster was hit? "Give him another blow!"

Her magician flies toward Bakura's magician with her wand outstretched toward him, preparing to attack with another blast. That is until the Magician of Black Chaos goes by her and grabs her wrist, pressing his own wand against her stomach and letting out a powerful attack, causing both Mana and her magician to scream. Dark Magician Girl falls while Mana goes to her hands and knees. She has never felt such an unbearable pain in her abdomen before. She clasps one hand over her mouth as she feels something coming up. When she cannot hold it in any longer, she upchucks the red liquid, causing Atem to look away, not wanting to see her like that.

'Just one attack and I'm already down and weakened. I can't fight him all by myself especially in this small body. I'm just too weak!'

"You'd better get up. I'm afraid Cairo isn't the only one you have to save," says Bakura and she lifts her head. He points to Atem who grimaces as some of his body disappears into the darkness.

"What's…going on?" asks Mana in barely audible tone.

"The more you get attacked by my monster, the more he loses his body to the shadow realm."

"I attacked you once before…so why aren't you disappearing?"

"Observe." He takes one step to the side revealing Cairo hanging just as Atem is. Part of her body is gone from Dark Magician Girl's previous attack. Her head is bowed and she appears to be unconscious.

"No…But how?"

"What you are looking at is Cairo in a ghost-like form. It was the same form that you turned me into. I guess you can say we switched places. I was just able to use this magic to turn back into my normal self. If you attack me, I'm afraid she will be paying the price."

_Ok, seriously, I really don't know when the next update will be. I have like another week before this laptop completely shuts down. Please review!_


	11. The End

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

"Cairo wake up!" Atem yells across to her from his side. He grits his teeth and growls inwardly when she keeps her head bowed, making no movement at all. All he wants for her is to have a normal life. If only that wand would've been kept away from her. That way she wouldn't have discovered her abilities and they wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Mana clenches her wand tighter in her head as she glares at Bakura. "I swear Bakura, if you hurt her I'll--"

"I won't be doing a thing. If you remember, when the attacks are inflicted on me, she will be paying the price. So you would be hurting your own daughter, not me."

'Shoot. Protecting Atem was hard enough and so far I haven't been doing a great job. Now I have to protect Cairo as well. I need to beat Bakura but if I attack, Cairo will be the one to lose her soul.' She groans in frustration. 'I have to think of something…' She looks over at her Dark Magician Girl that still lies on the ground from the previous critical attack. There is no possible way that she can give up especially now. Her family's lives are on the line. 'I'll find a way.' She snaps her fingers and her magician reacts to it by slowly lifting her head and looking Mana's way. Mana nods her head once and Dark Magician Girl disappears before reappearing at Mana's side.

"So you still have some fight left in you eh?" Bakura asks with a smirk and his arms folded across his chest. "Good. Then let's get this show on the road shall we?"

'I won't lose.' She outstretches her hand toward Bakura and Dark Magician Girl flies toward the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Have you forgotten? If you attack my magician, a part of your daughter will go to the shadow realm." Just as Mana's magician is about to make contact with Bakura's magician, it changes its course to Bakura and attacks him instead.

"AUGH!" Bakura yells, crashing to the ground and Mana smirks. But it soon fades when she finds him grinning even after the attack. He points to Cairo that is starting to disappear even more. Already half of her small body is gone. "Tough luck."

'So even if I attack him directly, she still pays the price. Crap…what now?'

"Think fast," Bakura says all of a sudden, causing Mana to snap out of her thoughts but it is a little too late. She finds herself once again on her hands and knees after a powerful attack. She lifts her head and turns toward Atem's direction as his body fades away.

She growls, turning her attention back on Bakura and grits her teeth. "Dirty, rotten little bas--"

"Mana…focus," Atem says, sweat going down the right side of his face as he struggles to breathe.

"I'm trying Atem!" she exclaims. "Even with my full strength, I can't beat him! The Magician of Black Chaos is just too strong!"

"Our lives are in your hands."

"Don't remind me," she mutters.

"You must think of a different way to beat Bakura without hurting Cairo."

"There is no other way!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!" she yells back with her eyes shut before she feels a wave of exhaustion hit her and she collapses to the ground facing Atem, her eyes partially open. Her Dark Magician Girl goes to her knees before disappearing.

"Giving up already…" Bakura says to himself. "Keeping this body is going to be easier than I thought."

"Would you stop acting like a kid and listen to me for one minute?"

"Look at me Atem. I _am_ a kid. I never stood a chance against him…"

"Listen, Mana. There _is_ another way to defeat Bakura without hurting Cairo."

"How?"

"Do exactly what he did," he tells her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Do exactly…what…he did?" she repeats slowly and Atem nods.

"I think it's time I end this duel," says Bakura and his magician descends down next to him, holding out its wand.

"Oh it'll end alright," says Mana, slowly getting up to her feet and facing him. "And I'm walking out of here with my family too."

"Impossible. Even if you did win, you'd only walk out with Atem. How do expect to get them both out?" She lifts up her wand, smirking at him while he gasps, taking a couple of steps back. "No. You don't know how!"

"Sure I do. I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why I didn't think of this sooner."

"I won't let you. Magician of Black Chaos, Mystic Scepter Blast!" His magician goes forward, pointing its wand at Mana before attacking. Mana puts forward her wand, making a protective shield surround her and her face goes serious as the attack tries to break through.

'I hope I can pull this off.' As the attack starts to wear away, she starts to think about her next actions. She knows that she only has one shot at this. 'Got it.' With the attack now fully gone, she rushes forward at Bakura at full speed.

"You fool! Keep attacking my magician!" Once again, his magician sends multiple attacks her way and she runs from side to side, dodging each yet barely. Just a couple of more steps and she would finally reach him.

'Almost there,' Atem says as he looks on. Just as she is about to reach him, she is hit from behind and she flies forward, landing at Bakura's feet. "Oh no…" Atem says, his eyes widening with shock.

"So close, yet so far," Bakura says. He looks down at the wand in her hand and grins. "You won't be needing this once I finish you." He reaches down to grab it and just as his fingers are about to touch it, Mana suddenly opens her eyes and grins. "What is this!?"

"Gotcha!" she yells and her wand glows, blowing him back to the wall where Cairo is and they hang side by side.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! I needed to be close enough for this to work!" she exclaims as her wand glows once more. An aura appears around Bakura and Cairo and seconds later, Bakura is in Cairo place, hanging and unable to move with part of his body missing. Cairo drops to the floor, now free with her own body and Mana rushes up to her, holding her in her arms.

"Cairo," she says but there is no answer.

Atem sighs in relief, happy that his daughter is finally freed. But his relief is soon turned to horror when he sees the Magician of Black Chaos approaching Mana from behind. "Mana, behind you!" he warns and Mana whips her head around to see the magician about to attack.

Bakura laughs. "You may have gotten me but what will you do about him!?" Atem struggles to break loose but it is no use. He can only get free when the duel is over.

Cairo groans before opening her eyes. She looks to her mother first before the magician that prepares to attack. She sits up to Mana's surprise before standing to her feet. She looks into his eyes fearlessly as he looks back. "Stop this at once." In anger, her magician lifts her up by the shirt, pointing the wand at her face.

"Cairo!" Mana cries. She is about to stand, but a sharp pain in her left side prohibits her from doing so.

"I am your master…You will obey me understand?" she says sternly. After staring into those fearless eyes of hers, knowing that she means business, he puts her down. He slowly lowers his wand to his side before bowing in respect.

"No!" yells Bakura. "Why listen to the likes of a child!? Attack them now!" Despite his yelling, the magician refuses to listen.

"Quickly Cairo, give up the duel," says Atem, knowing that if she would do that, Bakura would disappear and be sent to the shadow realm since Cairo is the one surrendering. (AN: Refer to duel with Yami vs Marik)

"I surrender," says Cairo and her monster disappears along with Bakura and the shadow realm. Atem drops down to the ground, landing on his feet before rushing over to Cairo and Mana. The outside world can be seen once again and that's when they know that it is finally all over.

Atem bends down and holds Cairo in his arms as she hugs him back. "Thank goodness you're safe…" He pulls back slightly to look at Mana who smiles weakly. "Let's go home." He picks up Cairo and stands up. He is about to start walking when he hears Mana clear her throat and he turns to her.

"Carry me," she says, reaching her hands out to her and he rolls his eyes with a smile, picking her up as well before heading home.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo gasps for air as she pulls back from a hug from Yufi and Johnny at school. "We were so worried about you!" Yufi exclaims.

"Yeah, are you alright?" asks Johnny.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," Cairo replies with a smile.

"So what's your punishment?" asks Yufi.

"Punishment for what?"

"Causing all that trouble. Come on, I know your dad did something. I overheard my dad talking to him about it over the phone."

"Then why even ask!?" Cairo exclaims before groaning. "He took the wand away that's all. Nothing much although that means I won't be able to practice with my mom any time soon."

"No more magic huh?" Johnny asks. "That sucks."

Cairo grins. "Hey come on. He can't keep it away from forever. But I think it's best for now."

"If you say so."

Atem knocks on the bathroom door of his house and he hears Mana's voice from the other side. He really has to go the bathroom and Mana is taking a long time to get out. "Mana," he says, getting impatient.

"Just a minute," she tells him.

"I can't wait any longer."

"Here I come."

"Hurry," he says, starting to move from side to side to keep from having an accident. The door opens and he looks down, expecting to see Mana as a kid. Instead his sees, her tone legs, up to the short skirt hugging her hips and waist and he continues up until he is met by her mature face. Soon he forgets about going to the bathroom as he stares at her.

Mana chuckles. "Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" she asks. He grabs her by her waist, bringing her closer to him before giving her a slow passionate kiss. It has been a while since he's kissed her like that with her being a kid and all. When air is needed, they finally pull back, panting and Mana smiles.

"What was that all about?"

"I missed that," he says.

"I see."

"Now excuse me, I must go to the bathroom," he says, and he rushes inside closing the door while Mana shakes her head, smiling.

She leans on the wall with a smile and folds her arms. 'With Bakura gone and Atem back, everything's back to normal. Question is: For how long? Guess I better enjoy this for as long as I can.'

_My laptop pulled through for me one last time and I've finally finished this story. Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll be updating any more stories until my laptop is fixed but I'll still be able to review other stories so I won't be off this site completely. See ya later!_


End file.
